bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touma Fujimori
Touma Fujimori (藤森上山, Fujimori Touma) is a simple Soul originating from the Rukongai... Appearance Personality History Equipment Abilities Zanpakutō Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime (葬列殺人的茨姫, Funeral Procession, Murderous Thorn Princess): Touma unlike most shinigami did not obtain an Asauchi in the traditional way from the Shinō Academy instead he inherited it from his late fiancee. Under normal circumstances the spirit inhabiting the blade would not bother listening to anyone either than the soul of its imprinter, as would other Asauchi, with a few exceptions to this rule being known and Touma just happened to fall under this small minority of rare occurrences. Though in this case it is not because his soul is similar to its imprinter instead the reason it listens to him is because of a promise the Asauchi made with his fiancee before she met her end. The promise stipulates that it continue her dearest wish; to guide and protect the one person in the world that she truly cared for and free him from the shackles of their corrupt world, her one and only friend, Touma. At first he could not communicate with the Asauchi and as much as this frustrated him he could not hear the thought of simply discarding the last thing his other half intrusted unto him. But later on he began to understand her intent in handing him her blade, in a way she had intrusted him with a piece of her soul so that he would not stop or wander off the path he was on. This caused something within the Asauchi to just open, and when this happened he began hearing whispers coming from within the tantō and on some occasions he would see blurred silhouettes of what he could swear was a woman laughing. At first he thought he was just hearing things but after a while he began to notice that the whispers were growing louder and louder, whispers turned to speech and mirages into solid figures. Upon imprinting the last remnants of his soul unto the blade the Asauchi decided that it was about time it made itself known. Recognising that Touma had chosen to fulfil the dreams of his late fiancee for her, thus completing a part of his promise with its original imprinter, introduced itself as Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime. In its sealed form, Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime takes the form of an tipless modified tantō that is rather ornate in appearance. In terms of length the tantō is around that of a nodachi that stands at 168½ cm, with the cutting strength and steadiness to match the latter. The hilt is wrapped in a beige cloth with a couple of golden hassles dangling off the end of it. The tsuba is gold in colour with a rounded guard and there appears to be an unusual ornament in proportion with the guard itself protruding from this section of the tantō. In terms of the actual design, the ornament is rose gold and seems to resemble a real life rose in the middle of blooming. The first couple of inches of the blade are clad in the cross-guard. The sheathe is black in colour with a red stamp printed in the center. His nodachi is noted to be one of the most elaborate and beautiful Asauchi within the entire million year long history of the Seireitei. In spirit form Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime appears as a large serpentine creature whose tongue resembles the form of a beautiful young women dressed in a traditional kimono, decorated in numerous snake eyes. A glamorous rose with not so glamorous thorns. This monstrous form is a result of the Asauchi being formed from the souls of two separate shinigami and not just one, causing the original spirit to undergo a sort of metamorphosis to house the imprinted part of Touma's soul. *'Shikai': The command needed for Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime to enter its Shikai form is a bit longer than that of the other Asauchi, being more reminiscent of a poem. The release poem is "Cross the desecrated lands, raise the forgotten and embed them in history. To fulfil her bloodthirst, sip from the reddened sea and trample upon her reflection, incarcerated one". Upon conclusion of the poem his tantō begins to radiate a golden green reiatsu which continues to grow in intensity until it uproot the surrounding earth, which falls around him in the form of golden green petals. The design of his Asauchi does not change much and maintains its form as a long ornate tantō although its guard does alter its appearance. The golden rose which was once on the top of his guard loses its petals as it becomes a ring of golden thorns encircling a girl's head with hair made of golden serpents which then proceed to curl around both the blade and the hilt, reminiscent of a spiral. The tantō acts as the center of the spiral, remaining untouched throughout this stage, although it remains bathed in golden green reiatsu, something that plays a major part in this stage of his Asauchi. :Shikai Special Ability: Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime is designed to generate and control rose briars. For such an Asauchi with such an ornate and elaborate design, accompanied by a short poem in place of the usual command statement to house such a generic and unoriginal power is considered to be an oddity among the shinigami. Most consider this blade to be one of nothing more than mere theatrics, disregarding Touma as just another insignificant shinigami. Although this statement could not be any less true as his brairs do house a secret about the hidden inner functions of Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime. Besides him and his Asauchi spirit no other soul within the entire Seireitei is aware of the true nature of his zanpakutō although there a some that have managed to learn of its true capabilities, not a single one of them has managed to survive an encounter with Touma long enough to tell the tale. His Souretsu Satsujinteki Ibarahime does not produce plants through the use of seeds nor soil, instead the burst of reiatsu released upon triggering its command poem is used as a base for the creation of his briars. He can then generate briars from any object that is imbued with his reiatsu, organic or not. For a normal shinigami such a thing would be considered hard to do in the middle of an actual combat scenario, although for Touma this is not something that he needs to worry about as his tantō infuses his reiatsu into any surface it manages to cut. Touching the blade alone is not enough to inflict any real harm unto the object as the briars will only sprout from their skin and not from inside them, although all he needs to do to counter this is to merely cut deep enough nto the object in question. This lets him infuse his reiatsu into the inflicted wound and the affected area, infusing a portion of his being into the surrounding reishi and reiatsu, further adding to Asauchi's deadliness. The amount and strength of briars he can produce on the surface of an object is dependent on the amount of reiatsu and reishi it has. He is able to use the briars generated from his reiatsu to construct a number of tools and objects for him to use in any way he sees fit. Trivia Quotes References